Sex & Candy
by wateringtheowl
Summary: "I had so much time to sit and think about myself, and then there she was." - Marcy Playground (Sex & Candy) What do you get when James T. Kirk spends a little too much time pondering his CMO? You get rumpled sheets, a sticky mess, and one disheveled doctor.


Disclaimer: I **do not **own Star Trek or any of the characters. Those are owned by Mr. Gene Roddenberry.

Quick author's note: _Thank you very much! _For deciding to pick up this little fic and read.

* * *

The thought idly occurred late at night while lying in bed, the drone of the _Enterprise'_s engines purring in the background as she soared through the dark space. It was an odd thought, and yet it wasn't; odd only because of the random timing. Really it was something Jim thought about all the time, yet had never set into motion. With his CMO lying there next to him, abdomen rising and falling with each calm breath, the urge to act only grew.

It was what he liked to call _'molasses sex' _, that slow, sticky, and sweet-like-candy fornication that was held together only by throes of passion, all the while being drowned in lazy movements. Jim wanted that, he _yearned_ for it and while the heat in the room caused small beads of moisture to collect on his best friend's naked chest, all he could imagine is how truly _sweet_ it would be. Maybe it was a little corny to think of it that way, but what man wouldn't want it? So what if he was reading too much into the thoughts bubbling in his brain; he craved the touch of '_his _Bones' and craved even more moving his hands across that Georgia tanned skin.

Jim rolled to his side, draping an arm gently across the other's hips and letting his fingers dance around the patch of skin he found there. If he leaned down to whisper in the doctor's ear and wake him from a light slumber, no one would say anything, and he wouldn't care if they did. He pushed his body, slowly, flush against Leonard's and felt the heat radiate off of him; and sue him if he wanted nothing more than for both pairs of their boxer's to be quickly removed.

"Bones..." it came out like more of a drawl off his tongue, hot breath tickling the older one's ear lobe; and when the doctor spoke in return is was in half-annoyance from being brought out of relaxation.

"Better have a good reason for wakin' me up." Leonard happened to growl out under his breath, a twitch of a smile forming on his lips, unseen.

And Jim had plenty of reasons, but only one that mattered. Only one reason why his hand kept trailing up the toned body until it came to Leonard's chest where it just couldn't rest. No, he kept moving; he snaked his other hand underneath the other's body so he could explore more; he hooked one leg up the other's thigh and tangled it there. He did whatever he had to to get that heated body stuck to his own, stuck like _molasses _syrup.

Words weren't good here and Jim was left to do what he did best, play. He needed his friend to be left at the mercy of Jim's own devices, he needed to show him what he wanted and how he wanted it; because words couldn't accurately be put together to explain it. No, Jim needed to show his Bones how he wanted him. He showed him with his fingers, tickling the other's nipples in a ghost's touch, and curling his toes down to prod at Leonard's, and pressing his hips, just so, against the other's backside to convey a message.

It was a message that Leonard was quick to grasp and it made his earlier irritation at being woken dissipate. He said nothing, other than letting a deep satisfied sigh leave his lips. Jim's intentions were good, and yet the farthest thing from pure; he couldn't care less. Did Jim want it dirty? Thick and sugary? At this point, the doctor was finding it hard to care; but with the way Jim was on him, like a vulture on it's favourite meal, he had to onlt guess that he wouldn't be leaving this room any time soon.

To say it took Jim any longer to get them both finally naked would be a flat-out lie, and he was quite pleased with himself by then. Pleased to say that one hand was finally on the curves that formed Leonard's butt, where it left a lightly forming pink spot from being spanked in the most generous of fashions. His other hand was already on it's way down, to join the other on the front end; he was downright giddy inside by this point, but he continued at that achingly slow, _'molasses' _pace. Slowly, slowly, slowly poking the tips of his fingers at the tip of the other's length. Pearls of juice were already forming there and Jim sought out to bring more of them before he took a taste.

He wrapped his pinky half-way around the tip and gave tiny strokes there, beckoning more from his doctor, who by this time was half-lidded in ecstasy, soft gasps forming from his mouth. Jim was already starting to roll him on his back, gliding down to a spot designated between Leonard's pushed-apart thighs. It started with a breath being blown in his direction to get that fascinating appendage to twitch just for him; it was followed by the flick of a tongue diving in to get the beads of candy waiting for him; it ended with lips being wrapped around the head of the CMO's shaft, and a moan finally erupting from that Southern drawled voice.

Jim was on Leonard in a heap, and he charged at him slowly, pulling that length down into his throat one moment and pushing it out another until he set in a pace that wasn't fast enough for either of them; but that was the point. He wanted his friend to be a _'hot mess'_, and he wanted to be aching, and he wanted this to last too long. He pulled one of the doctor's legs over his shoulder and pushed the other out, giving him all the access he needed and wanted to make his friend beg. His tongue was now working slow circles around the object in his mouth as he sucked it into the tight space that was his mouth; he was begging for that sweet treat to come close, but not out; not yet.

Leonard was arching his back upwards, trying to bury his cock deeper into the warm cavern that greeted him, trying to get more. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging wide open, but he didn't care, he only focused on Jim amd everything that was Jim. His fingers dub into the blankets underneath his body, just needing something to grip on to to keep him somewhat in reality, before he floated completely into bliss. Truthfully, he was almost already there even though only little ministrations had occurred up until this point; he had to gasp has Jim took a leap and pulled his mouth off him, which was unexpected to say the least.

Leonard poked his head up to catch an incredulous look in Jim's eye, before he moved even lower and let his tongue explore the puckered hole it found. The golden boy pushed his tongue inside and was greeted with a taste he couldn't quite describe; it wasn't overly pleasant, but it wasn't distasteful at the same time, and so he continued. He made sure the doctor's entrance was well weat and lubricated before he he let his hand wander to the bedside tabe drawer, seeking out the lubricant he kept there for such occasions. As he coated his two foremost fingers, he licked his lips clean and bent down to capture a kiss from his lover, savouring the sweetness he found; gently, he pushed his fingers inside where his tongue had been moments ago.

A soft gasp from the doctor interrupted their kiss, but neither seemed to mind; both too focused on the task at hand. Jim wasn't nearly a patient person and he counted it a miracle he had managed to hold on this long, but it was something he had always wanted to try, and now his control was stringing out. He worked his fingers in up to the knuckle, and scissored them to work Leonard's hole open enough for him to get inside; he was trying not to be in a hurry, but he was starting to get more excited than he already was.

"Jim, please..." Leonard was getting to the point of begging now, and Jim was finally ready to comply.

He moved up to center himself between the doctor's thighs, steadying himself with one hand placed beside Leonard's head, and the other on his own member, guiding it into his puckered entrance. Bones, hooked one leg up on Jim's shoulder and nearly wiggled his hips in happiness when his Captain slowly pushed in. He let out the sweetest of groans and let his head bury back into the pillow, eyes closed and breath hitching with every movement. Jim closed his own eyes as he focused on his pace, moving his free hand up to grab Leonard's calf.

"Feels so good, Bones..." Jim grumbled out between a breath as he set into a _'molasses'_ pace again.

Jim was working into him, opening him wide for them both to enjoy as he drove in deeper. He wanted that sweetness, the feel of his Bones all around him and the warmth, the sound of his Bones moaning for him and him only. He needed that; and as he fucked him slowly, both of them seemed to climb to that area of pure bliss, and Leonard let go of the sheets. His hands flew up and grabbed Jim by the shoulders, wanting to hold onto nothing but the thing grinding him slowly into the mattress.

Jim wanted to keep his pace achingly slow and he really, really tried, but Bones just looked so perfect the way he was, sweat sheening down his body and hair in a tangled mess, mouth agape in a moan and eyes screwed shut. He just wanted to mark that hot mess as his own, and that was why the thick molasses became a little easier to get through. He picked up his speed and drove in just a little harder; he wanted nothing more than to hit that sweet spot that would send a slur of words and other sounds out Leonard's mouth.

He must've aimed correctly at some point, because Bones' voice, he swore, raised an octave in that moment and his grip became indefinately tighter on Jim's shoulders. Jim felt the shudder run from the man's body straight into his own cock as he let out a groan of his own, deep and gruff. He was close, embarassingly so already, but he chalked it up to the slowness of everything, and the passion buried beneath it all. Bones must have been close too, because his movements became more urgent and he seemed to be clinging to Jim for dear life.

This only made Jim move a bit faster, and moved that one hand down from Leonard's leg to touch the head of his cock, teasing just slightly, enough to bring him over the edge; and over the edge he came, spilling like a hot volcano onto Jim's and his own chest. Jim didn't care though, he didn't let it phase him yet, and as he rode out his own orgasm, quick as it came, he groaned out his CMO's name and shoved his length in deep one last time.

It was bliss, but that's been said; and it was sweet like thick molasses, but that's exactly what it was meant to be. Jim leaned down, still buried in the warm cavern that was _his _Bones, and placed another kiss upon his trembling lips; this time, more loving and lasting as he breathed out an _'I love you'._ The thought had occurred idly and the time had passed; but this time now after though, was theirs, and they enjoyed the company of each other, wrapped up in a warm bundle as their breathing evened out.

It was what he liked to call _'molasses sex'_.


End file.
